Source:Chaos Elemental
Chaos Elemental Letters T''he Chaos Elemental has made various appearances in the Postbag From the Hedge. The Elemental's responses are largely coded hints at future updates to the Runescape game.'' Postbag 5 ' Submission: : "Oh, great and powerful Chaos Elemental, I am a lowly scholar, longing to know more of your origins, as well as your abilities. : ''My first question to you is, can you talk? If not, then I am wasting my breath, I suppose. '' The second: If you are a pure manifestation of Chaos, then why do you not fire your oh-so-deadly spells when there aren't victims? This would seem that there is indeed a strong order within you. The third: Are you any relation to the air, water, fire and earth elementals presently residing under the ground of a town known as the Seers' Village? My fourth: If you are indeed of common origin as those elementals, are there as of yet undiscovered mind, body, death, etc. elementals lurking in some corner of the world? I wouldn't fancy meeting the elemental of blood! And my last question: How did you come to the land which we have come to know as 'the Wilderness'? I can imagine that the story would be quite a thrilling tale! With my scholarly questions asked, I can only plead that you haven't already killed the postman who is unfortunate enough to deliver this, and that you would be courteous enough to fill another page or two in the library of Varrock. : ''Many thanks for your time, '' : ''Coolcoder9t" Response: : '''"Go. It smells like quarter past. Cabbages make the best soup. No, broccoli! Killerwatt killerwatt where have you been? Duckling ugly an was once there. Chaos Soahc, Jas. Hello? 15 at the last count. Did it ask a question? Bizarre boron swell, coolcoder9t tasty, doctor cole cruchy, meaty goodness. Chompy make da bestest yums! No, it seeks the blade. Stop the shifter, torcher and penance! Burn down the rum! Arrr, that it be. Checkmate queen, the boys are in town. My arm's adventure seeks solace with the sorcerers’ garden. Wilderness? Rewind less? Weird lens? Tanath cur!! Tanath cur!!" Postbag 9 Submission: : "Dear Chaos Elemental, : The Bubbles? The Bubbles! WHEEEE! For long is the Aardvark of my hair. No you can't have it! Here you go. So the bear told me bad dad was a tree. Arrr! Hit that cheese with a hammer! Forsooth my pie has fled! Wiggy wiggy wiggy woo. Red! Green! Red! Green! Red! Green! Pink! Mr. Molar won't like that very much. I disagree that square is clearly a circle. I feel like a salad. There is only so much rune essence I can force under my toenails. I can fit more between my ears! Torment my pickles no longer! Socks go on your feet. Please leave a shriek after the message. There was a duckling so I shot him with a Multi-cannon. Abysmal Abyssal, he should seek therapy. Quack! Cluck! Moo! : Ziggy! zoom!, Narilyte" Response: : "Dear Narilyte, : In my house, cup of tea? Angry bow gets boost, she is reborn, the chosen one! Bubbles to my new home, flaky scalp. Cheese pie, mmmm. Triangle? Pyramid! ; PK me mum! Lunar eclipse brings us closer to them. The museum will close in 10 minutes, please make your way to the nearest age. Helping hand please. Illusion long dead, is they? Ferrets will find them. Hidden in the tree they were. Blue egg rises. Shhhh. Vyre warning, take a bite. Helm must be rejoined when the Gypsy gets a makeover. Hum uncle us. Mamma Mia, that’s a big basket! Mallum 12, Witchaven 0. For Shiver my quiver. Watching, forever watching the bones of the past. They will come for my bride! Bah bah barby have you any null? Stuff the chicken, stick the chompy. Comfy magnets. Yes mate yes mate 10 waves full. One for the ranger, one's never enough, and 2 for the little boy who collected all the stuff. Have you seen my arm?"